Lasagna
by Pond-88
Summary: Chase comes home late from school to see Adam still up and under the control of the Triton App. Trouble ensues. This is my first Lab Rats fanfic so please read and review. I don't own Lab Rats, Disney does.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, and welcome. I'm terrible with introductions so on with the story!

The final bell rang and the halls quickly filled with students. School was out for the summer. Finally! Leo Dooley raced to his locker and proceeded to shove its contents into his backpack. It barely closed and it weighed a ton. Just then Adam Davenport came by.

'Hey, Adam, my favourite, strongest brother,' he said in an overly sweet voice. 'Wanna carry my backpack?'

'Sure!' Adam said excitedly. 'If you carry mine!' He threw his own backpack at Leo. The force and weight of it knocked Leo down. Leo pushed it off of him and stood up.

'What the heck do you have in there? Bricks?'

Adam nodded. 'Yup, it's my brick collection.' Leo rolled his eyes.

'Well you carry it. I'll carry my own.' He took his backpack back and Adam picked up his own.

'Chase!' Bree Davenport said from down the hall. 'Quit complaining.'

'But what am I supposed to do now that school's out?' Chase Davenport replied. They reached Leo and Adam.

'I don't know, play video games, do normal things that normal people do.'

'But Chase isn't normal,' Adam said laughing. 'He's small, weak and fragile.' Chase just glared. 'Well you are.'

'Let's just go home,' Chase said ignoring his older brother.

'Not so fast, Girl Jeans,' Principal Perry stomped over to them. Chase stopped. He sighed and rolled his eyes then turned to face the principal.

'Yes Perry?'

Perry smiled at him. 'I want you to fix all the computers in the library,' she said bluntly.

'And why would I do that?' Chase asked crossing his arms. 'School's out, I don't have to do what you say anymore.'

The principal stepped closer. 'Because, if you don't, I'll tell your secret.'

Chase groaned. He hated that Perry had found out their Bionic secret. Now, she constantly used it as blackmail. 'Fine…I guess I'll see you guys at home.' The others nodded and left. Chase headed to the library.

* * *

Chase's eyes began to grow heavy and he yawned. He glanced at his watch. It was nearly midnight! How had he been there that long? Oh right, after upgrading all the computers, Perry then told him to fix the elevator, install a new security system and change all the locker combinations. Sure he was bionic, but he still needed sleep. Chase decided he had done enough and went to Perry's office. There he found the principal fast asleep.

'Principal Perry,' he called out. He took a step into the office. 'Principal Perry…Terry!' She shot up fists swinging. Chase backed away quickly.

'What? Who's there?' Perry looked at him. 'What are you doing here?'

'You made me do a bunch of stuff for you, remember?'

'Ooooooooh…right,' she said. 'Did you get it all done?' He nodded. 'Good, then get out of here!'

Chase didn't need to be told twice. He picked up his backpack and gladly left. After quickly walking home, he quietly entered the mansion. No one was awake upstairs. He went to the kitchen as his stomach growled loudly. There was a note on the refrigerator from Tasha. It read,

'Chase,

There's lasagna in the fridge for you. Just heat it for 2 minutes in the microwave.

Love,

Tasha

P.S. I can't stand that woman!

He laughed to himself and took out the lasagna. Tasha was such a good cook and an even better mother. After heating it, Chase took his lasagna down to the lab. He knew he wouldn't wake up Adam and Bree. As the elevator doors opened he was surprised to see Adam was still awake and on the computers.

'Adam, what are you doing?' he asked approaching his brother. 'You know Mr Davenport doesn't like you messing with the computers.' Adam ignored him so Chase set his plate down on Leo's desk. He walked over to his brother and reached out to touch Adam's shoulder. Suddenly, Adam looked straight at him. His eyes were blank.

* * *

There you have it. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back.

_Previously:_

_'Adam, what are you doing?' he asked approaching his brother. 'You know Mr Davenport doesn't like you messing with the computers.' Adam ignored him so Chase set his plate down on Leo's desk. He walked over to his brother and reached out to touch Adam's shoulder. Suddenly, Adam looked straight at him. His eyes were blank._

'Adam?' Adam's response was to grab Chase's arm and twist it. Chase cried out in both surprise and pain. 'Ow! Adam let me go!' His brother did not respond and proceeded to twist more. To prevent his bones from breaking, Chase moved toward Adam and flipped. The pressure was gone, but Adam still held his arm.

At the commotion, Bree woke up. She looked around sleepily and Adam and Chase fighting. Great, what did Adam do now? She thought to herself as she pushed on her door to open it but it wouldn't budge. She knocked on it.

'What's the big idea, you guys? Let me out!'

Chase struggled to free his arm and gave Bree a desperate look. He tried to activate his Override App. He raised his hand to his temple. 'Activating Override App.' Chase accessed it but didn't see Adam as an option. His eyes widened. While he was distracted, Adam picked him up, slammed him to the floor, and pinned him. Chase was a little dazed as his head hit the floor.

Bree screamed and pounded on her capsule door. 'Adam! Adam stop! Chase snap out of it!' Chase shook his head and looked over at Bree.

'I-I can't stop him! Douglas must have updated the Triton App.' He struggled to get Adam off of him but Adam was way too strong. Douglas also must have upped Adam's strength to a ten.

'That's right, Chasey,' Adam said. His voice was monotonous. 'I did update the Triton App to combat your Override App. But this isn't your Daddy controlling Adam.'

'Krane,' Chase whispered.

Adam laughed because Krane laughed. 'That's right. And you, Chase, you are going to die.' Adam's eyes began to glow red.

Bree felt so helpless trapped in her capsule. She couldn't watch Chase die. Especially not at the hands, or rather eyes of Adam. 'Adam stop! Come on! Fight the Triton App! Chase did it, so can you!' Adam blinked and for a moment, his eyes were brown, but then they turned red again. Bree started screaming for Mr Davenport. As she screamed her voice grew louder and louder, unnaturally so. She had discovered a new ability.

The elevator doors opened and Mr Davenport and Leo ran into the lab. 'Bree, what are you-' Mr Davenport started but stopped when he saw Bree's worried look as she pounded on her capsule door and Adam pinning a struggling Chase.

'It's Krane!' Bree screamed. 'He's controlling Adam! He's going to kill Chase!'

Mr Davenport and Leo rushed forward. 'Leo, try to open Bree's capsule,' Donald yelled as he ran at Adam. He tried to knock him off of his youngest son, but Adam didn't budge. Adam looked at his father with red eyes.

'Leo hurry!' Bree shouted.

'I'm trying! Krane locked the system! I can't override it!' He glanced at Mr Davenport in time to see Adam firing his lasers at him. 'Big D!' Leo ran to him and knocked him out of the way. The laser hit Leo's arm and he fell to the floor holding his arm. He looked up at Donald. 'You ok, Big D?'

'Thanks to you, Leo,' Donald said. Then he saw Leo's arm. 'Leo, are you ok?'

Leo nodded. 'I will be. We have to save Chase and fix Adam!'

Chase used the distraction to try to get Adam off. He managed to free one hand but before he could activate anything, Adam picked him up again and threw him across the room. Chase hit the wall hard and slid down to the floor, unconscious.

'Chase!' Bree screamed. Adam then turned to face her with red eyes. She somehow knew that the laser would reach her through the supposed indestructible capsule. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she backed up as far as she could. 'Adam please, fight it. You don't really want to hurt us.'

'Yeah Adam,' Mr Davenport said taking a step forward. Leo was sneaking over to check on Chase. He prayed that he would be ok. Davenport and Bree kept talking to Adam, which was keeping him distracted. They were trying to help him fight the App. It was working. Adam's eyes returned to normal. He squeezed them shut and clenched his fists. Then he began to argue with himself, which was strange to hear.

'No, I won't hurt anyone else!' 'Oh yes you will! Destroy Bree and Chase!' 'No!' 'Do it!' 'Stop!'

'Keep fighting him, Adam!' Bree said.

'You can do it,' Davenport said putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Chase,' Leo whispered as he reached his unconscious brother. Then he saw the blood. He followed it to the back of Chase's head. It looked bad. 'Uh Big D…We have a problem!' Donald looked over.

This gave Krane the opportunity to amp up the Triton App. Adam used his Blast Wave ability to throw Mr Davenport back. Leo was pushed against the wall and dropped.

'Ok ow…' Leo moaned as he held his burnt arm.

Adam walked over to Leo and Chase and stooped down to pick up his bionic brother. As he held Chase by the back of his neck, Krane himself Geo Leaped into the lab. Leo let out a short scream. Krane grabbed Adam and Geo Leaped away.

'No!' Leo yelled. He reached up and managed to grab ahold of Adam's leg. Then they were gone.

'Leo!' Bree yelled.

Mr Davenport got to his feet and went to the computers. He was finally able to unlock Bree's capsule and she came super speeding over to him, crying.

'What are we going to do, Mr Davenport?'

'We'll find them, Bree, I promise.'

* * *

The effects of Geo Leaping the first time were dizziness and nausea and Leo was definitely feeling both. He stumbled back and shook his head. Then he looked up. They were in some kind of warehouse turned lab. Typical. Leo didn't get that long to look around before Krane noticed him.

'What are you doing here?' Krane growled. Leo backed away but was stopped by an invisible force grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the floor. Adam blinked and realised he was no longer under Krane's control. He saw an unconscious and bleeding Chase in his arms and Leo being lifted and choked. He got angry. He carefully put Chase down on the floor and charged Krane.

Krane was not expecting this and dropped Leo who started coughing. Adam swung his fists into Krane's face as he held him down. His power level was still at ten. 'Leo get Chase and get out of here!' he yelled.

Leo made it to Chase who was starting to come around. His eyes slowly opened. 'Leo? What happened? My head is killing me. What happened to your arm?'

'Never mind that, we've got to help Adam!' Leo pointed to the fight. Krane caught one of Adam's fists and forced him off. He stood up.

'Enough!' Then came the lightning fingers. The electricity hit Adam and Chase. They fell back, unconscious. Leo backed away until he hit a wall. He was absolutely terrified of this maniac. Krane reached out and grabbed one of his arms. Leo had no chance of pulling away but he sure did try. The bionic pulled out a set of handcuffs and put one side around Leo's slim wrist and pulled him over to a pole. He put the other side of the cuffs around the pole and locked it.

'Let us go!' Leo said as he pulled on the handcuffs. He received a small shock from them.

Krane laughed. 'I forgot to mention they did that.' He picked up Adam over one shoulder and easily picked Chase up over the other.

'You won't get away with this,' Leo said with false confidence. 'Mr Davenport and Bree will find us and stop you.' Krane walked over to Leo and got right in his face.

'I've already gotten away with it.' Then he walked away, leaving Leo alone.

* * *

There you have it. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Back.

_Previously:_

_'You won't get away with this,' Leo said with false confidence. 'Mr Davenport and Bree will find us and stop you.' Krane walked over to Leo and got right in his face._

_'I've already gotten away with it.' Then he walked away, leaving Leo alone._

Chase slowly opened his eyes for the second time that day. His was still pounding. As he touched the back of his head, he winced. His hand came back with blood on it. He sat up and looked around. There were three things he noticed, other than his head. One was that was a collar around his neck, two was that he was in some kind of capsule, and three was Adam. Adam was asleep in a similar capsule with a collar his neck as well. Chase stood up and tried pushing the capsule door open. It was, of course, locked. He didn't like being trapped in a capsule. It reminded him of the time that he was locked in his own capsule and the sanitising program was started. The heat was intense and he couldn't breathe. He looked around and didn't see Krane, so he tried his molecular kinesis. Bringing his hands up he said, 'Activating Molecular Kinesis'. Nothing happened. Chase took a deep breath and tried again, but still nothing. The collar must be inhibiting his bionics. Now he started to panic. He pulled at the collar but it was somehow locked and it sent a shock to his chip.

'Adam!' he called out, trying to wake his older brother. 'Adam please wake up!'

Adam groaned and sat up. 'Oh man…I hate that guy…Chase?' He looked at his little brother who was having a small panic attack. 'Chase,' he said louder and stood up. He pushed on the capsule. It didn't budge. 'Hey! I can't open it!' He glanced at Chase who was now sitting down with his knees pulled to his chest. Adam could tell he was scared. It made him angry that he couldn't get to him. 'Hey!' he yelled again and pounded on the capsule. 'Let us out of here!'

'Adam,' Chase whispered. 'It's no use…the collars stop our bionics.' Adam then noticed the collar and started to pull on it. 'Don't!' Chase tried to warn him, but Adam was shocked by the collar.

'Ow! That hurt!'

'See? We can't use our bionics, we're locked in capsules…we're trapped…'

'Chase, don't give up. Mr Davenport and Bree are still out there. They'll save us…Man that sounds lame.'

Chase was quiet for a moment and then quietly asked, 'Do you remember what happened?'

Adam's usual happy face turned serious and he nodded. 'I could see everything but I couldn't stop myself. It was horrible. I didn't want to hurt you or anyone else…I was so scared that I was going to…' Adam couldn't finish. Chase glanced up at his brother. Adam looked to be on the verge of tears. He hated to see him so upset.

Then Krane entered. Adam stood immediately and Chase slowly got to his feet. 'Oh good, you're awake,' he said grinning. 'This next part wouldn't work as well if you weren't.' Krane walked so he was in view of both Adam and Chase. 'I want Bree and Donald Davenport to come to me. I have two means to achieve this. One is torturing one of you and sending them the video.' Chase's breath hitched in his throat and he nervously glanced as Adam. Adam was glaring intently at Krane. Even without his lasers, Chase thought that Adam's look could kill Krane. 'Or two,' Krane continued. 'I torture Leo Dooley.' Adam's glare turned to one of surprise just as Chase's did.

'What are you talking about?' Chase asked.

Krane chuckled. 'The dumb kid caught Adam's leg as I Geo Leaped and came along. Unfortunately for him, you two were of no help to him.' Chase looked to Adam and the brief memory of seeing Leo and seeing Krane and Adam fighting came back to him. Krane walked over to a screen and in a few commands and a live video popped up. It showed Leo sitting on the floor examining the handcuffs that held him to a pole.

'Just let Leo go,' Chase said. 'He has nothing to do with this.' The crazed bionic turned to him. 'Use me instead.'

'Chase no!' Adam yelled.

'Adam, I'm the mission leader. I need to keep you and Leo safe.'

'But I'm your older brother…'

'Adam…'

Krane walked right up to Chase's capsule, causing Chase to take a step back. 'And I thought you were the smart one,' he said with a grin. Then the capsule door opened and Chase was forced out with Krane's Molecular Kinesis.

'Leave him alone!' Adam screamed as he pounded on his capsule door. Krane smirked and dragged Chase from the room.

'It's ok Adam,' Chase said just as he was pulled from the room.

* * *

There you have it. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome Back.

_Previously:_

_Krane walked right up to Chase's capsule, causing Chase to take a step back. 'And I thought you were the smart one,' he said with a grin. Then the capsule door opened and Chase was forced out with Krane's Molecular Kinesis._

_'Leave him alone!' Adam screamed as he pounded on his capsule door. Krane smirked and dragged Chase from the room._

_'It's ok Adam,' Chase said just as he was pulled from the room._

Chase was dragged to a smaller room with what looked like an operating table in the middle of it. He felt the Molecular Kinesis drop and he took a deep breath, shaky breath. His brain went into overdrive trying to find a way out. He watched as Krane unlocked wrist and ankle restraints on the table. Chase looked around the room. There was a bank of computers and only one exit, the door he had just come through.

'Get on the table.' Krane's voice made Chase jump but he didn't move. 'Either you get on the table or I put you on the table.' This got Chase to move. He approached the table and began to examine it for possible weaknesses. That's when he realised that he still had his super smarts. Not all hope was lost.

Krane pushed Chase forward and he slowly sat down on the cold table. He was forced to lie down and the restraints grabbed his wrists and outstretched them. Then his ankles were pulled into the restraints. Chase tested the strength and tightness. Yep they were strong and tight. He wasn't going anywhere.

Once Chase was secure, Krane began to set up a camera. He placed it on Chase's left side and turned it on. He went to the computers and started sending the feed to the monitors and to Davenport.

In the main room, Leo heard a screen switch on and looked up. He saw Chase lying on a table. Chase was trying to look brave but something in his eyes told Leo that he was terrified and Leo couldn't blame him.

Adam looked up as he heard Chase scream. He saw his little brother being electrocuted by Krane. Clenching his fists, he began to pound on the walls of his capsule.

Back in the lab Bree, Mr Davenport and Tasha were frantically searching for Chase and Adam's GPS. Well Bree and Donald were Tasha was trying to stay out of the way. Bree saw that there was an incoming video message. She opened it to see Chase screaming as an electrical current ran through his body. Mr Davenport and Tasha came over to see what was happening. Bree looked up at Donald with tears running down her cheeks.

'Mr Davenport, we have to save him.'

'I know Bree, and we will. I promise. I'm going to run a trace on the feed.'

Krane then came into view. 'Hello Bree. Hello Donald. Here's the deal, I'm going to continue to torture the "Mission Leader" here until you two turn yourselves into me.' He paused. 'But I don't want to make this too easy. You'll have one hour to find us.'

'Mr Davenport!' Chase yelled from behind Krane. 'Don't do it! He's just going to-Aah!' He screamed as Krane electrocuted him again.

'Chase!' Mr Davenport yelled. 'Stop it please! Leave my son alone!'

'If you're not here in the next hour, I'll just…dispose…of Chase and move onto Adam or maybe even Leo.'

Tasha screamed in fright. 'You leave them alone, you monster!'

A timer for sixty minutes appeared at the bottom of the screen. 'You have one hour.' The timer began to count down.

* * *

There you have it. Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome Back.

_Previously:_

_'If you're not here in the next hour, I'll just…dispose…of Chase and move onto Adam or maybe even Leo.'_

_Tasha screamed in fright. 'You leave them alone, you monster!'_

_A timer for sixty minutes appeared at the bottom of the screen. 'You have one hour.' The timer began to count down._

The next 45 minutes was pure torture to everyone. Chase was submitted to all kinds of torture including the electric shocks, which got stronger each time, his arms and chest were cut with a blade and then burned with concentrated fire balls. Krane then proceeded to punch Chase repeatedly like a punching bag. Chase cried out in pain, but never once did he ask Krane to stop. He didn't want Adam, or especially Leo, to be subjected to this. Of course he couldn't stop the tears and cries of pain that escaped him.

Leo himself was crying and he had his hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't stand the screams or the sight of his brother in pain.

Adam was sitting on the floor of his capsule with his legs pulled to his chest. He was begging Krane to stop and wishing it was him.

Bree tried to work but tears kept clouding her vision.

Donald had told Tasha to go back upstairs and she reluctantly agreed. He didn't want her to see Chase like this. He had a look of determination on face but it wavered at every scream or whimper.

Chase was lying on the table breathing heavily and painfully. His chest and arms were covered in various cuts, burns, and bruises and was bleeding freely. Everything had been done so precisely so nothing was life threatening but Chase still felt like was going to die. Krane had walked away for a moment and Chase looked right at the camera. He started to mouth the words 'Don't come. He will kill you' but Krane noticed and stopped him at 'will' by cutting off his air supply. Chase could feel his windpipe being slowly crushed and choked and spluttered.

Leo gasped and cried harder. Krane was really going to kill Chase and there was nothing he could do about it.

Adam was already angry but this caused the level of anger to escalate. He stood up and resumed pounding in the capsule to get out. The capsule actually cracked and Adam kept going.

Bree watched in horror until Donald said. 'I've got them! Let's go!' They raced to rescue their family.

Chase could feel himself losing consciousness but he struggled to stay awake. He couldn't let this maniac hurt Adam or Leo. Suddenly, Adam burst into the room and hit Krane so hard he went flying across the room. Chase gasped and coughed at the sudden rush of oxygen to his lungs. It hurt to breath but he didn't care. He looked up at Adam and Krane. Krane punched Adam but it didn't seem to faze him and he punched back. Krane flew back at hit the wall with a crunch.

Adam ran over to Chase and ripped the restraints off. 'Chase, are you ok?'

Chase nodded carefully. 'How did you get out?' he asked in a hoarse voice.

'I broke the capsule, deactivated my collar, and upped my power. Oh yeah.' He pulled out a remote and deactivated Chase's collar. 'There!' Chase was impressed. 'Can you walk?'

'I can try.' Chase went to move but gasped. 'Krane!' Adam turned in time to see Krane coming toward him, arm outstretched. He expected to be thrown back but then he heard Chase choking.

Bree and Davenport came running into the room followed by Leo. They watched as Chase was lifted into the air while struggling to breath. 'Let him go!' Leo yelled. Bree super speeded to Adam's side.

Krane laughed. 'I'll let him go when Davenport and Leo put these on,' he said throwing two pairs of handcuffs. 'And when Adam and Bree go to their capsules.'

'Adam…the…collar…' Chase gasped out. Adam tossed Chase's collar to Bree and charged Krane. Bree sped to them and together they got the collar on Krane. Chase then fell to the floor in a heap.

'No!' Krane yelled. He pulled at the collar and received a shock to his chip. Everyone else ran to Chase, who had, for the third time that day, passed out. Adam carefully picked his brother up and turned to leave. Krane was standing by a panel with a smile on his evil look on his face. He pressed a button and ran through the door just before it closed and the alarm started.

'What did he do?' Bree yelled over the alarm.

Mr Davenport and Leo ran to the computers. 'He set the place to self-destruct,' Davenport said. 'We have to get out of here now!'

Adam carefully handed Chase to Donald and started beating the door down. With his strength still amplified, it didn't take long before the door came down in pieces. He took Chase back and the group ran down the hall and through the main room. There was no sign of Krane so they kept running.

Just as they made it outside a large explosion rocketed them forward. Adam turned in the air so he wouldn't land on top of Chase. They all landed heavily as fiery debris began falling from the sky. Bree, Leo, and Donald all took cover. Adam was too concerned about Chase so he just lay down on his brother to protect him.

Once it quieted down, Adam looked up. He saw what was left of the warehouse on fire and Bree speeding toward him. He looked down at Chase. His little brother was still passed out but no more harm had come to him.

'Adam! Your back!' He reached up to touch his back and felt a slight stinging. When he brought his hand back it had blood on it. He hadn't even noticed. 'Come on! We need to get out of here!' Adam picked Chase up and Bree sped them to the helicopter when Mr Davenport and Leo were waiting. The moment they were in, Donald took off back home.

Chase's eyes opened slowly. There was a bright light shining down on him so he closed them again. He took a deep breath and regretted it. Pain shot through his chest and he grimaced. Then he heard voices.

'Is he awake?'

'Is he ok?'

'Please let him be ok.'

'I know he'll be alright.'

'Chase? Chase can you hear me?'

Bree, Leo, Adam, Tasha, and Mr Davenport. They were all there. Chase nodded to answer Mr Davenport and opened his eyes again. He saw his whole family with worried smiles.

'I'm alright,' he said but his voice only came out as a whisper. He frowned.

'I think your voice will be hoarse for a while. Krane nearly crushed your throat,' explained Mr Davenport.

Chase nodded again. He could feel some pain in his throat, but his chest hurt more. 'Thank you for saving us,' he told Bree and Donald. 'And thank you saving me, Adam. Adam nodded. Chase then noticed the bandages around Adam's body. 'Adam what happened?'

'Oh just flaming debris,' Adam answered passively. 'It was nothing.'

Mr Davenport spoke up. 'Adam had a few superficial cuts and burns on his back from the warehouse exploding.'

'The warehouse exploded?!'

'Oh right, you didn't know that part.'

'After you told Adam to put the collar on Krane, Adam threw him across the room,' Leo interrupted excitedly. 'And then when we were checking on you, Krane tried to lock in and blow us up. Adam destroyed the door and we got out. And then BOOM! The place exploded! Adam threw himself over you to protect you.'

Chase was amased. 'Wow…thanks Adam.'

'Of course. You're my little brother and as much as pick on you, I love you man.' Ignoring the pain in his chest, Chase sat up and hugged Adam. Adam too ignored his own pain and hugged him back.

'Alright, Chase you should get some rest ok? And Adam, let me change those bandages,' Donald said. 'Bree, Leo, why don't you help Tasha with dinner?'

'Want anything special, Chase?' Tasha asked.

Chase lay back down and saw Leo's desk. 'Lasagna?'

* * *

There you have it. Please read and review!


End file.
